Блог участника:TheStimerGames/Мои творения
Хей, а тут уже 250+ творений, можешь ими пользоваться, я разрешаю. Бред на тему Андера, SporeWikiTale и их пародии Flowey.png|Flowey (UnderTale) (Color Pack). Паучий Пончик.png|Паучий пончик (сами знаете откуда :) ) Паучок (UnderTale).png|Пытался сделать что-то похожее на паучка из UnderTale (Тех самых,которые готовили паучьи пончики). Мехауи.png|Гибрит робота и цветка (Или машины убийсва и очень жестокого цветка?) Робо-Санс.png|Шутник от бога(или от робота?) Маххет.png|Делает для тебя Металkические пончики (По паучьему слову техники). Темми.png|Прив! я Темми, добр пожал на эту вик. (UnderTale) Маффет(в стиле Cube World).png|Это не от туда же,но в стиле этой игры. Андайн (Cube World).png|Андайн в стиле куба ворлда (Чё-то меня на эту игру попёрло) W D Gaster.png|��♓■♑��♓■♑ ☝♋⬧⧫♏❒ (UnderTale) Меттатон.png|Меттатон (UnderTale) Фриск.png|._. Чара.png||_| Астигматиз (2 форма).png|Астигматизм (Кто блин названия при делал?) (UnderTale) во второй форме Астигматиз (1 форма).png|Астигматизм (Кто блин названия при делал?) (UnderTale) в первой форме Лукс.png|Лукс или бледно-синий Майк Вазовски (UnderTale) Froggit.png|КВА? (UnderTale) Final Froggit.png|КВАралевская КВА (UnderTale) Мэджик.png|Магия при выше всего (UnderTale) Flowey The Hell Flower.png|*You are just naive idiot (UnderTale) Меттатон V2.png|Новый меттатон Санс (BadTime).png|you go to bed a BedTime или BatTime? МодноБлук.png|Нампста в цилиндре НампстаБлук.png|нампста в наушниках ДжастБлук.png|просто нампстаблук Андайн (В броне).png|Андайн в броне. The Spiblet.png|Spiblet (прототип Планшета, только от пауков) Паучья машина.png|Типа... а на чём пауки ездят? Меттатон EX.png|Превосходный танцор (Меттатон в EX форме) (Могут быть глюки с наплечниками и головой) Маффет.png|Маффет (предводительница пауков и торговец, который продаёт товары за очень дорого (за 9999$)) Ползучий Спагетти-Монстр.png|Ползучий Спагетти-Монстр (Приготовлено Папайрусом и Уиллом) Алетандокс (альмагет).png|Типа альмагет Гидролаор (альмагет).png|Типа ещё один альмагет Уили (Альмагет).png|Бр-рр--р Хейклиани (Альмагет).png|Жуть Арида (Альмагет).png|И последний Альмагет Азриель (Гипер-Форма).png|Азриэль (В гипер-Форме) Азриэль (в обычной форме).png|Азриэль ( В обычной форме) Photoshop-Flowey.png|Фотошоп-Флауи (По заказу Поста.) Toby Fox.png|Надоедливая собака (из Андера) Меттатон EX (Человек).png|Человек-Меттатон (Если бы Меттатон был человеком) W D Gaster v 2-0.png|Изменённая Версия В.Д. Гастера Маффет-Намтару.png|Маффет (Если бы она была Намтару) Турретон.png|Турретон (Соединение Angry Turret И меттатона) Турретон EX.png|Турретон EX (Соеденение Angry Turret И меттатона EX) Турретон NEO.png|Турретон NEO (Соеденение Angry Turret И меттатона NEO) Безумный поггль.png|Безумный поггль: Успокоился... совсем не много DmitryVart 2016.png|DmitryVart 2016 (варт, который похож на Санса, шутит как Санс, говорит как санс, Пердит как санс, говорит слова "как" как санс, и т.д. как санс) Злобный мех.png|Злой, Ужасный, противный, хитрый, Злобный... Мех... -_- Плюшевая игрушка Маффет.png|Плюшевая игрушка Маффет. Нет, ну а что? Плющевая игрушка дуллахана.png|Плюшевая игрушка Дуллахана, Ну... ня, Да? Гекторблук.png|Гекторблук: DJ-псих Мадам Шарки (1).png|Мадам Шарки: Стала Лучшей Ютубершей на поверхтности. Маффет на новый год (1).png|С новым годом, крч. Дед Варт или Дмитрий Мороз.png|Вартян!!! Робот-жнец.png|Робот-жнец. Амальгамет, созданный из Тома, Уилла, Тони и решимости. Mamvik.png|Mamvik the ANIME girl Turreton NEO.png|Турретон НЕО (Спасибо Лимончику за Меттатона нео, который послужил основой для Этого существа) Альмагет.png|Что-то типа альмагета... только в споре-крафте Последователь 1.png|Последователь1: До сих пор не понял, почему он - овощь Последователь 2.png|последователь2: Полностью негативен Последователь 3.png|последователь3: Живёт среди гроксов Обречённый.png|Обречённый: нашел себе новую королеву W D Вейд.png|W.D.Вейд: Сидит в Камере строгого режима как и любой другой опастный SCP-обьект Роботы Робот-Титан.png|обычный робот-титан. Просто вентилятор.png|Типичный вентилятор с глазами и пушкой на пропеллере Голем.png|Голем Portal Turret.png|Турель (Portal) ФНуФ и прочий бред Mechrab.png|MechaCrab (FNAF World) NightMare.png|NightMare (FNAF 4) Марионетка.png|Puppet (FNAF 2) Scott Kawton.png|Скотт Каффтон (FNAF World). (Требуется Spore Craft 1.3 и выше.) NightMarionne.png|Ночная Марионетка (Коряво? Знаю.) GoldMine.png|GoldMine (._. это голем а не шахта) (FNAF World) Лолбит.png|ЛоЛбит (из FNaF World) Ignite Chica.png|ignite chica ( из TJOC:Reborn) Ignite chica.png|Как понятно из названия, тут нужна будет Ignite chica Ignited Bonnie.png|Ignited Bonnie (От туда же, от куда и Ignited Chica) Ignited Chica.png|Немного Доработал Ignited chica Ignited Foxy.png|Ignited Foxy (Также из The Joy Of Creation:Reborn) Ignited Freddy.png|Ignited Freddy (Также как и остальные Ignited.) Ignited Fredbear.png|Ignited Fredbear (А вот это уже моя работа) NightMare (1).png|Ремейк моего Кошмара (не в реальном смысле) (откуда он смотрите про первого Кошмара) Chica's Magic Rainbow.png|Упоротая Радуга из Update 2 для FNaF World Кубический головорез.png Кубический дракон.png Кубический монстр.png Фантом Фредди-мороза.png|ещё раз с новым годом. Helpy.png Майнсруфт, кубВорлд, террария, сказочный рыцарь... Крипер.png|Обычный крипер (MineCraft). Человек (Cube World).png|Человек из игры Cube World Траурное дерево.png|Траурное дерево (Англ.Mourning Wood) чудо из Террарий. Тыквенный король (1).png|Тыквенный Король (англ.Pumpking) Тоже из Террарий. Void Walker.png|Void Walker (Из Мода AoA) Мороз.png Холод.png Ледяной Монстр.png Тропический паук.png Каратель джунглей.png Лихач.png Томо Дикого леса.png ЗАЧАРОВАННЫЙ лУЧНИК.png Кадилион Дикого леса.png Самек.png Голубой моа.png|Голубой Моа Белый моа.png|Белый моа Черный моа.png|Черный моа Кокатрис.png|Кокатрис Буря.png|Буря (Из мода Aether II) Зефир.png|Зефир (Также из Aether II) Aecher.png|Aecher (Из Aether) Слайтер.png|Слайтер (Босс-Куб из Aether) ЭндерМан.png|Эндерман (Из Майнкрафт) Древний ЭндерМан.png|Древний Эндерман (Моё творение уже) Страж.png|Страж (из Minecraft 1.8 и выше) Иссушитель.png|Иссушитель Эндэр Дракон.png|Эндэр дракон Призрачный предводитель.png Призрачный Воитель.png Призрачный рыцарь.png Вулканический титан.png Стальной титан.png Каменный титан.png Anna Dullah (Minecraft Universe).png|Анна Дуллах (Вселенная майнсруфта) (А вы что думали? Альтернативные вселенные фактически от и до копируют основную вселенную) Ютуб DJ Machinima.png|DJ Machinima (больше на нашего любимого Папайруса похож) WoodenToaster.png|WoodenToaster (Да,я брони) WoodenToaster (в костюме Гастер.png|Он же,только в костюме В.Д.Гастера Sayonara Maxwell.png|Наш любимый Сайонара Sayonara Maxwell (в костюме Санс.png|Уже в костюме санса (да,знаю что коряво) DaGames.png|DaGames XobockGamer.png|XboxGamerK Pink Sheep.png|Pink Sheep.|link=https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCgYz10I32uQn2kD4bfD6WMQ Олень из Будующего.png|"Чёрт!!1 опять апаздал!1адын" Док.png|Док the glasses dok Герои меча и магии Древний энт.png|Древний энт (из Heroes of Might and Magic V) Могучий Горгон.png|Могучий Горгон (Улучшения Горгона Из Heroes of Might and Magic III) Горгон.png|Горгон (Из Heroes of Might and Magic III) Троглодит.png|Троглодит (Из Третьих Героев) Рух.png|Рух (из Героев 3) Громовая Птица.png|Громовая птица (Улучшение руха из Героев 3) Медуза.png|Медуза (Скорее из Будущего, чем из прошлого) (С рыбой не путать) Злобоглаз.png|Злобоглаз (Из третьих Героев) Летучий змей.png|Летучий Змей (Из третьих Героев) Летучий змий.png|Летучий Змий (Улучшение Летучего Змея из Третьих героев) Лазурный Дракон.png|Лазурный дракон (из третьих Героев) Нага (1).png|Нага (Будущая версия) Магмовый элементаль.png Роковый элементаль.png Ледяной элементаль.png Штормовой элементаль.png Земляной элементаль.png Огненный элементаль.png Водяной элементаль.png Воздушный элементаль.png Игнисса.png|Игнисса (Героия Фракций Сопряжения из Героев III) Элементаль Пламени.png Искусительница.png|искусительница (Кукловодка, благодаря своему Божественному голосу) Суккуб.png Демонесса.png Архидьяволы.png дьяволы.png Архидемоны.png Ониксовый Элементаль.png|Ониксовый элементаль (заметно отличается от каменных собратьев) Золотой Элементаль.png|Золотой элементаль Туманный элементаль.png Болотный элементаль.png Адский Элементаль.png Газовый элементаль.png Светлый элементаль.png Пещерный демон.png Пещерная владыка.png Пещерное отродие.png Кристалические Драконы.png Изумрудные Драконы.png Зелёные Драконы.png Элементаль Кошмаров.png|Кошмароталь: Вернулся к своим Элементам. Ящер-воин (1).png Донт Старв, Бенди, Халф лайф, Таттлетэйл, Дуум и прочее Керман (1).png|Керман (kerbal Space Progran, Сокращенно KSP) Манкубус.png|Манкубус (Смесь 3 и 4 дума) (ПОЧЕМУ ОН СЕРЫЙ!!!?) Потерянная душа.png|Потерянная душа из DooM 2016 (Эффекты огня к сожелению на PNG файле не отображаются :() Маленькая пташка.png|Маленькая пташка (из Don't Starve) Высокая птица.png|Высокая птица (Тоже из Донта) Громадная Птитище.png|Громадная Птитище (не уверен, что из Дон'т Старвела) Лусь (Или Гось).png|Лусь (Босс из Донта) Тигровая Акула.png|Тигровая Акула (Из Don't Starve) Котёнок тигровой акулы.png|Кoтёнок тигровой акулы (Ну понятно, откуда) WX-78.png|WX-78 (Голодный Терминатор, или же * * * **** * ** * ** * ) Spider (1).png|Паучок из Донта Лиственный Энт.png|Лиственный Энт (Также из Донта) Макака.png|Макака (ОСТОРОЖНО!!! любит тырить вещи, близко к ним не подпускать) (Don't Starve) Кибер Демон (DooM то ли 3,то ли 4).png|Кибер демон (Получилась смесь всех четырёх DooM's) Вейббер.png|Вейббер (персонаж из Don't Starve Region of Giants) Глоомер.png|Глоомер (из Донта) статуя Глоомера.png|Статуя Глоомера (из Донта) Ашлина.png|Ашлина (типа аналог Венди для Спора из Don't Starve) Элинкос.png|Элинкос (типа аналог Абигейл (мёртвой сестры-блезницы Венди) для Спора из Don't STarve) Драконья муха.png|Драконья муха (из DLC Regin of giants для Don't Starve) Коаласлон (обычный).png|Коалослон (обычный) (из Don't Starve) Коаласлон (Зимующий).png|Коалослон (зимующий) (из Don't Starve) шахматный конь.png|Шахматный конь Повреждённый конь.png|Повреждённый конь Эпископ.png|Эпископ (шахматный слон) Повреждённый Эпископ.png|Повреждённый эпископ Шахматная ладья.png|Шахматная ладья Повреждённая ладья.png|Повреждённая ладья Шахматная пешка.png|Шахматная пешка Повреждённая пешка.png|Повреждённая пешка Шахматная Королева.png|Шахматная королева Повреждённая Королева.png|Повреждённая королева Шахматный король.png|Шахматный король Повреждённый король.png|Повреждённый король Слендер.png|Слендер Кибермозг.png|Кибермозг, прямиком из DooM 2016 Бэлф.png|А ну ка, пациент, откройте рот и скажите "Ааа" Циклоп-олень_(_рот1).png|Циклоп-Олень (Совместная работа с Angry Turret) Свин с палкой.png|Свин (Сделан без DI) Bendy (Bendy and the ink machine.png|Bendy (перчатки он сам снял) ))0) Purple Tattetale.png|Tattetale Бенди, повелитель чернил.png|Бенди - Повелитель чернил Буллсквид (Half Life 2 beta).png|Буллсквид, сделанный на подобии того, что присутствовал в HL2 beta Хаундай (Half life 2 beta).png|Хаундай, также, как и буллсквид, из HL2 beta Чамтоуд (Half Life Blue Shift).png|Чамтоуд, лягушка из Зена в игре HL Blue Shift Вортигонт (2).png|Вортигонт (сделан на подобии модели из half life) Снарк.png|Снарк (естественно из HL) Хедкрабик.png|Хедкраб Страйдер комбайнов.png|Страйндер Древний Страж.png|Древний страж Flamelock.png Blazelock.png Sollock.png Headless Horse.png Dark Stallion.png Night mare.png Крякен.png Прочий бред Убер-Грокс.png|Ультра-Грокс Фиолетец (3).png|Собственно,мой истинный капитан . Рудокколль.png Рудокколль (1).png Рудокколль (2).png Рудокколль (3).png Костяная Королева Наг.png Костяная Нага.png Костяная Королева Горгонов.png Костяная Горгона.png Jorogume.png|Jorogume (Паучиха из Китайской/японской Мифологий) Футбол 2016.png|Футбол 2016 Инести (1).png|Моё самое первое существо (Вроде бы) Рукоглаз (1).png|Рукоглаз (империя) Колл.png|Рукоглаз (Капитан-Дипломат) Дракон5.png|Дракон (Без ди) Статуя Медузы Горгоны.png|Статуя медузы Горгоны Статуя Наги.png|Статуя наги Статуя Турретона (1).png|Статуя Турретона (сделал просто так) Статуя Циклопа.png|Статуя циклопа Нано-сущ (1).png Наноптаха.png Титан....png Тулециновая Статуя Стража.png|Статуя стража из тулецина Минотаурус.png Сплоди (by TheStimerGames).png|Сплоди Тамаранский Летун.png|Тамаранский летун Тамаранская медуза.png|Тамаранская медуза Голштавра.png|Голштавра: открыла новый Интернет-магазин в Интернете. Андромеда.png|Андромеда из DarkSpore Испорченный Орирь.png|Испорченный орирь Формицид.png|Формицид Трианозавр.png|Трианозавр Триахнид.png|Триахнид Локи (Демон).png|Локи Чума.png|Чума (Мор) Голод (всадник).png|Голод Супер Похоть.png|Супер Похоть Супер Гнев.png|Супер Гнев Супер Алчность.png|Супер Алчность Супер Зависть.png|Супер Зависть Супер Гордыня.png|Супер Гордыня Супер Чревоугодие.png|Супер Чревоугодие Супер Лень.png|Супер Лень (Прям как я) Упоротый Присяд (1).png Cuphead.png|Cuphead Mugman.png|Mugman Творения, сделанные по участникам (P.S. в скобках - тот, кому принадлежит) Робо-Убийца-Всех-Peaffet.png|Моя механическая версия. (Стрымер) Peaffet (1).png|Моё существо с аватарки (нет). (Стрымер) Upgrate Turret.png|Upgrate Turret (Angry Turret) Dullahan The True Hero.png|Истинная Героиня,ну а что ещё тут сказать? (Стрымер) Капитан Мерик.png|Капитан Мерик, Прямиком из Divine RPG Dullahan the Just Ghirl.png|Дуллахан без брони (Да,именно в водолазке и в джинсах) Peaffet v2 (1).png|Peaffet v2.0 (По просьбе турельки.) (Стрымер) Мафианец-президент.png|мафианец (варта, но я его экипировал) (Варт) Мафианец-воин.png|Мафианец-воин (тоже я экипировал) (Варт) Мафианец-Маг.png|мафианец-маг (тоже самое) (Варт) Мафианец-Дарт.png|Мафианец-дарт ( А тут я не знаю, чё курил.) (Варт) Потерянный.png|и ой5цшщней45н6й35гнрй4 тц934|link=екйукш8 б6 (??? Dullahan's Canon Statue.png|Статуя Дуллахана-Канона (Оригинального точнее) (Стрымер) фе8гпшжц4унрыу0.png|4еопы9лгн56шл (???) Оранжевый кит.png|Оранжевый кит:просто живёт в океане. (Кит) Dullahan The True Hero (1).png|Дуллахана:"Я ведь знаю, что ты хочешь убить всех нас, но ты не показываешь эти эмоции, верно?". (Стрымер) Вестница Смерти.png|Вестница смерти, Ну... типа... сама такая костлявая с Костяным языком смерть. (Стрымер) Sniper Turret.png|Sniper Turret, нет, Турель же мне разрешил изменять его. Да? (Турель) Фантайм Дуллахана.png|Фантайм Нечто (пародия на Фантайм Фредди) (Струмер) Angry Bastion.png|Angry Bastion (пародия на Бастиона из OverWATch) (в благодарность Турельке за помощь с Оленем-циклопом) (Турель) Angry Bastion (Турельная форма).png|А вот это уже Турельная форма (Блин, чё за рукожопие у меня) (Турель) Варт Оррирьтон.png|Варт Оррирьтон (Нет, ну а что? Орирь... ой, Хеллуин же на носу) (Варт) R,Peaffet.png|R.Peaffet (по моему... получилось хуже, чем надо было) (Стрымер) Velikiy (purple novakid gunslider girl).png|Кто-то из Новакидов (Стрымер) Novva Kiddah (1).png|(Стрымер) Анна Дуллах (Я уже запутался) (1).png Рыб.png Angry Turret (3).png Peaffet (2).png Орирь (Новый год) .png Trove! Рахнапхон, бесшумный смотритель.png|Рахнапхот, бесшумный смотритель Краб.png|Краб Морской Краб.png|Морской краб Лавовый Краб.png|Лавовый краб Пиррот.png|Пиррот Cyberian Android.png|Кибернитический андроид CyberLord.png|Кибернитический киберлорд Robospider.png|Робо-паук Neon Tarantula.png|Неоновая Тарантула Flying Cannonbot.png|Летающий пушкабот Flying Aimbot.png|Летающий Аимбот Taseroid.png|Тазероид Cyberdrone.png|Кибердрон Biped Cannonbot.png|Ходящий стреляющий бот Killstrike Shotface.png|Серийный лицестрел Светлячок.png|Светлячок Полярная гусеница.png|Полярная гусеница Скарабей-альбинос.png|Скарабей-альбинос Оса-паук.png|Оса-паук Голодная гусеница.png|Голодная гусеница Фруктовая мышь.png|Фруктовая мышь Гиганская стрекоза.png|Гигантская стрекоза Эмбер Дрейк.png|Эмбер Дрейк Неадерталец.png|Неандерталец Сауриан.png|Сауриан Аноран.png|Аноран Авиан.png|Авиан Зверь снов.png|Зверь снов Frighebot.png|Холодильник-бот Sharkman.png|Акуломан Saminator.png|Капитан Семинатор Pound Cake.png|Фруктовый торти... ой, т.е. Робо-тортик Skeleton.png|Скелетик black scarab.png|Чёрный скарабей Cactote.png|Человек-кактус Pitcher Plant.png|Венерия-Мухожруйка Lava Beetle.png|Лавовый жук Red Popman.png|Человек-леденец Crystal Spider.png|Кристальный паук Проклятый капитан Пирротов.png|Проклятый капитан Пирротов Diatryma.png|Диа...Диятри... НГАХ!!! Произносите как хотите эту птицу! Shadow spider.png|Теневой паук Golden Bug.png|Золотой жук, царь всех жуков Шеарвинг.png|Шеарвинг, если дословно, то ножницы крыло Фаевинг.png|Фаевинг Магмито.png|Магмито, светлячок с жарких планет Ликоритовая конфетожруйка.png|Лакричная конфетожруйка Драколич.png|Драколич Драколич (1).png|Древний драколич Теневой призрак.png|Теневой призрак Теневой берсеркер.png|Теневой берсеркер Теневой солдат.png|Теневой солдат Теневой рыцарь.png|Теневой рыцарь Теневой краб.png|Теневой краб Теневой королевский краб.png|Теневой королевский краб Теневая светожруйка.png|Теневая светожруйка Пчела (1) (Trove).png|Пчёлочка Гиганская божья коровка.png|Гигантская божья коровка Глумвинг.png|Глумвинг Лесной паук (Trove).png|Лесной паук Король грибов.png|Король грибов Тёмный король грибов.png|Тёмный король грибов Кактот Варлорд.png|Кактот Варлорд Монстер-Гила.png|Монстр-Гила Магмовый человек.png|Магмовый человек Карамельный жук.png|Карамельный жук Страшная оса.png|Жуткая оса Лесная тарантула.png|Лесная тарантище Бритвенный Шеарвинг.png|Бритвенная Шеармуха Скарабей из слоновой кости.png|Скарабей из слоновой кости Древний зелёный король.png|Древний зелёный король Плотоядное растение.png|Плотоядное ядовитое растение Плавленный лорд.png|Плавненный лорд Кислый цветок.png|Кислый цветок Не стабильный холодильник.png|Не стабильный холодильник Король Королевских крабов.png|Тенероль, Король теневых королевских крабов Ancient Viking Skeleton.png|Древний викинг-скелет Viking Skeleton.png|Викинг-скелет Skeleton Knight.png|Скелет-рыцарь Death Knight.png|Рыцарь смерти Bladebot.png|Блэйдбот Robo-Wrath V2+0.png|Робо-призрак v2.0Z Valkyroid.png|Валькироид Wraith.png|Призрак Bone Blade.png|Костяное лезвие Детёныш дракона.png|Детёныш дракона Магмовый драконолюдь.png|Магмовый драконолюдь Красный дракон.png|Красный дракон Шиподрейк.png|Шиподрейк Теневой Варбот.png|Теневой Вартбот Теневая пчела.png|Теневая пчела Тенечок.png|Тенечок Теневой Ходун.png|Теневой ходун Теневой Зеризиносаурус.png|Теневой зерининосаурус Гигантская теневая коровка.png|Гигантская теневая коровка Плачущий Пророк.png|Плачущий пророк (Один из 7 теневых титанов) Ol' Boothilda.png|Ол' Ботхилда Mycenius.png|Мицелиус Davey Drowner.png|Дейв Утонувший Sarlash.png|Сарлаш Паровой бот-работник.png|Майнер-бот Паровой бот-надсмотрщик.png|Бот-надсмотрщик Гигас майнербот.png|Гигас Майнербот Салонбот.png|Салонбот Marshall McTaggart.png|Маршал МкТаггарт Спайк Валкер.png Какой-то там герой.png Cardinal Richemelieu.png Archlich Kizappian.png Chief Brosquatch.png Shadow Hydrakken.png Рыба Прыгающий нефритовник.png Синий Баладен.png Фиолетовы стихотворный водорез.png Благородная золотая рыбка.png Багряный осатанцор.png Принцесса Тхалассии.png Глубинный созерцатель.png Категория:Записи в блоге Какая категория творений по вашему мнению получилась Отличной? Андер Роботы ФНуФ Майнсруфт,Кубворлд, Террария, сказочный рыцарь... Ютубчик Геройсы ДС, БаТИМ, ХЛ, ТТ, Doom и прочее... Прочий бред Творения по участникам. Тров! Видеоролики thumb|center|670 px